


question and answer

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he follows them home, they make it clear that he doesn’t have to earn his keep. That they will have him for as long as he wants to be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	question and answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippingthevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingthevan/gifts).



> Originally written for [this tumblr gif set](http://flippingthevan.tumblr.com/post/86246842339) by flippingthevan (whose tags served as a great source of inspiration: _#why didn't this scene spawn a ton of threesome fics? #Hector & Charlie canonically living together and having their hot teammate Mack sleep on their couch during his marital crisis - come on #I have both sweet and filthy scenarios in my head #and suddenly my OTP kinda morphed into an OT3 whoops_). Now longer and with a bit more porn.
> 
> Also, HOW THE FUCK DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT MACK’S FULL NAME IS ACTUALLY: **[_MACDONALD_ JAMES “MACK” GERHARDT](http://theunit.wikia.com/wiki/Mack_Gerhardt)**. /WHEEZES

When he follows them home, they make it clear, Grey with a thin duvet in his arms, Williams with a pillow clutched between his hands. They tell him, in the way that they point him towards the couch, and keep both of their bedroom doors wide open, that he doesn’t have to earn his keep.

That they will have him for as long as he wants to be kept.

Mack does fall sleep on their couch that night but not before he is pulling off his grey tee at the entrance to Charles’ room. The button of his jeans undone as he stands at the end of the bed that can barely fit two, let alone three grown men for the time being.

But they’ve all worked with far less for more.

So much more when the zipper of his jeans is dragged down, the blue of the denim being pushed down over the sharp cut of his hips, and it isn’t his hands doing the work. It is Hector’s. The man’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, not as bold as he could be but not so shy either. That when he drags him back by the belt loops of his jeans, Mack’s ass settles right over the stiffness of his cock.

And they can ask whether he’s good with all this but they haven’t covered each other’s backs for so long in the field and still ask the kind of stupid questions that this one is. Not unless they are aiming to irk.

But this, this isn’t that.

This is Mack asking to have when he gets up on the bed and Charles drags him in by a hand on the back of his neck. Hector following close behind with a _yes_ murmured against the freckles scattered over the curve of his shoulders. His hands sweeping down the stretch of his back, not unlike a caress but not so much like it’s touch and go either.

Just the way Mack likes it best.

Just the way Hector and Charles know.

He turns his head so he can see everything when Hector leans over him to drag Charles closer, like the three of them aren’t already touching everywhere else. It’s nothing like a fire they can’t put out. It’s desires not necessarily fitted into words. It’s comfort sliding into place like lock and key, magazine loaded and waiting for that trigger finger to squeeze.

Mack sucks in a breath between his teeth, not in pain but just as desperate when Hector presses two fingers against his entrance. Easing in in tiny increments until Mack is pushing back, impatience until Charles takes him by the hips, stills him, not only because he can but because he is allowed.

Mack makes a noise, Charles laughs and scrapes his day-old scruff down Mack’s chest, marking the pale skin with burns all the way to the inside of his thighs. Somewhere, there is a joke that Mack Gerhardt doesn’t have a single chest hair. Somewhere, there is a grin that gets lost in between the kisses done with their tongues. For now, Hector just presses deeper, fucking their Master Sergeant wide open with his fingers alone, Charles catching every gasp that makes it out between the man’s teeth with his mouth.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
